To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, the wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of fourth generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post long term evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase a transmission distance, beamforming, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, an analog beam forming, and large scale antenna techniques are discussed in the 5G communication systems.
In addition, in the 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, when a receiver does not receive data (or packet), the receiver may transmit a sequence number (NACK SN) of data which is not received to a transmitter by including the sequence number in status report information (status report or status protocol data unit (PDU)). At this point, if the receiver does not receive a large amount of data, a large amount of NACK SN should be included in the status report information. As such, if a large number of NACK SN are included in the status report information, system performance may be affected. Therefore, there is a need for a method of efficiently transmitting status report information.
In addition, the related art may allocate the sequence number to a packet after all radio link control (RLC) service data units SDUs are combined (connected) by a concatenation function or segmented. That is, after the information of the RLC PDU is completely defined, the sequence number may be allocated. Therefore, user equipment (UE) needs to be allocated uplink resources from a base station upon an uplink transmission and process RLC processing after an actual transmission time from a completion of logical channel priority allocation, which may lead to an increase in a real time processing burden of the UE. Therefore, a method for reducing real-time throughput of the UE is needed.
Further, when functions of the base station are distributed and implemented in a central unit (CU) and an access unit (AU or a distributed unit (DU)), a method for performing, by the CU, sequence numbering and automatic retransmission request (ARQ) of the RLC, and by the AU, segmentation and concatenation is impossible. This is because the segmentation and concatenation need to be performed after the sequence numbering. Therefore, there is a need for a method for increasing the degree of freedom of segmentation upon segmentation of the CU and the AU.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.